Trabajo de hermano mayor
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ser hermano mayor es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Para riruyu en el AI de Sh elemental


**Trabajo de hermano Mayor**

**Para: **riruyu**, **en el AI de sh_elemental**  
>Título<strong>: Trabajo de hermano mayor**  
>Beta: <strong>nande_chan**  
>Personajepareja: **Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Gregory Lestrade y John Watson**  
>Clasificación yo Género**: PG, General  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Ser hermano mayor es un trabajo de tiempo completo  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Personajes creados por Doyle. Y adaptados a nuestros tiempo por el genial equipo de la BBC**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

La vida es una serie de sucesos encadenados que dependen de cada una de nuestras decisiones. Pues, cada nueva encrucijada a la que nos enfrentamos no es si no consecuencia de nuestros errores y aciertos pasados. Como se dice coloquialmente, cada nuevo paso no es si no consecuencia del anterior. El bien conocido efecto dominó, o la dichosa causa y efecto.

Muchas de las decisiones que se toman en la vida suelen tomarse sin la correcta meditación, o sin la cantidad de datos necesarios para poder ver los escenarios que eso traerá a nuestras vidas. Un simple giro a la derecha puede desembocar en un encuentro que nos marque, o una vuelta a la izquierda en un fatal accidente. Sea como sea, todos esos sucesos marcan nuestra vida, de manera que una decisión tomada años atrás puede marcar toda la diferencia entre el éxito o el fracaso en el presente. Como suelen decir, ya el tiempo lo dirá.

A Mycroft no le gusta que el tiempo lo decida. No pertenece a esa parte de la población que cree que las cosas suceden por obra y gracia del destino. O que los errores y aciertos de la vida tengan que ver con la fortuna. Desde niño era capaz de observar mucho más de lo que otros chicos de su edad veían, pero sobre todo de recolectar datos que más adelante desembocaban en escenarios hipotéticos; lo único que parece sobrepasar a su capacidad de observación es su don de convencimiento y el don de gente que lo hacía un diplomático ejemplar.

Razón por la cual, desde joven decidió seguir por el camino de la política, donde sabía que podía aportar mucho más que en cualquier otra profesión, y no se equivocó. La información precisa interpretada de la manera correcta para generar diferentes escenarios, y en base a esos tomar las decisiones más acertadas, era sin duda alguna uno de los mayores placeres de su vida.

Por supuesto, Mycroft entiende a esas personas que no están capacitadas para tomar la responsabilidad que significa vivir sus propias vidas, y que deciden culpar a la suerte, el destino o algún poder superior. Por supuesto, el que los entienda no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con su proceder.

Sin embrago, el que le encante saber como serán las cosas antes de que sucedan, no quiere decir que sea amante del control, al contrario. Aunque sabe que algunas personas no están de acuerdo con eso. Entre esas personas se encuentra, por supuesto, su hermano menor, quien parece estar en campaña permanente para someter su paciencia a límites insospechados.

Sherlock posee una inteligencia tan aguda como la de su hermano mayor y una capacidad de observación que solo es superada por Mycroft; lamentablemente para Sherlock, los convencionalismos sociales y la diplomacia no son precisamente sus fuertes. No que el menor de los Holmes no sea capaz de recurrir a ellos, simplemente los encuentra innecesarios y aburridos, por lo que pasa de ellos sin detenerse a considerarlo siquiera.

Como todo hermano mayor, Mycroft se preocupa por Sherlock, mucho más de lo que seguramente Sherlock imagina y mucho más de lo que el mayor de los Holmes está dispuesto a admitir.

Y es que su hermano tiene aquella curiosidad sin límite que lo hace siempre terminar en problemas; por supuesto eso no es lo que Sherlock piensa. Sin embargo, su hermano estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla, mientras Mycroft sentía que algo dentro se estrujaba. ¡Claro que sabia que su hermano estaba tomando drogas! Pero lo atribuyo solamente a una etapa, a la curiosidad natural de Sherlock por saber y conocer todo cuanto lo rodeaba. De entender cómo funciona el mundo.

No esperó verlo en una cama de hospital, ni escuchar la palabra sobredosis de un galeno que lo miró con reproche; aquello fue uno de los golpes más duros que ha tenido que soportar.  
>¡Y a participado varias veces en el terminó o inicio de alguna guerra! Nunca se había visto venir aquel escenario y supuso que mucho tenía que ver el cariño que sentía por Sherlock.<p>

_Nada como los sentimientos para perder la objetividad_

Y por eso se decidió a corregirlo, mirar lo que pasaba alrededor de su hermano con mayor atención y cuidado, de ir dos pasos delante de Sherlock. No se trataba de controlar la vida de Sherlock. ¡Se trataba de no verlo de nuevo de aquella manera!

Por supuesto Sherlock no había tomado muy bien su decisión, se había quejado de aquella manera que tenía de hacerlo, sacando notas terribles en su amado violín. Mostrándose más melodramático y lanzando miradas que podrían amedrentar a cualquiera, excepto a un Holmes y si había algo que caracterizaba a los Holmes, era que una vez que tomaban una decisión no daban marcha atrás.

Lo que convirtió aquello en una especie de lucha de voluntades, ya que Sherlock había decidido que no necesitaba nada de su hermano mayor. Mycroft quería que Sherlock aceptara un trabajo bajo su mando, donde todo su talento pudiera ser aprovechado. Sherlock no quería ni considerarlo siquiera.

Todo aquello era completamente aburrido, no había retos. No entendía cómo Mycroft podía pretender que él hiciera algo como eso. Y se encontraban en aquella lucha, cuando Sherlock se decidió por la profesión que ejercería en su vida: _Detective consultor_.

Y Mycroft no tiene problema en aceptarlo ahora, aquella fue posiblemente la mejor decisión que su hermano menor tomara, aunque en su momento realmente no se encontraba del todo seguro.

Y fue en ese momento que Lestrade entró a escena. Y también el momento en que Mycroft decidiera apoyar la incipiente carrera de su hermano. El detective inspector Lestrade era un buen hombre, estaba casado y amaba su trabajo. Aunque detestaba el papeleo que el mismo generaba.

Mycroft estaba a punto de entrar en escena cuando uno de sus informes le dejó ver que el inspector no parecía convencido de querer aceptar la información que Sherlock le estaba proporcionando. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa su intervención no fue requerida.

Mycroft muy rara vez se equivocaba con la gente, y con el inspector Gregory Lestrade se había equivocado. El hombre no sólo había dejado de lado su orgullo para investigar lo que Sherlock le había dicho; sino que había mandado un mensaje de texto para requerirle su colaboración.

El mayor de los Holmes podía imaginar perfectamente lo que aquello debió de costarle al hombre, sin embargo había algo más importante que el orgullo para Lestrade ,y era atrapar a quien estuviera detrás de aquellas muertes. Pero eso no era lo que hacía que periódicamente Mycroft mandara a entregar al inspector una canasta de fruta con una nota de agradecimiento por su trabajo; Anónimamente por supuesto.

Fue porque el detective inspector logró lo que él no había logrado, que Sherlock comenzara a trabajar con su adicción, o estaba limpio o Lestrade no le permitiría participar en sus investigaciones. Y su hermano lo había logrado, como también había logrado ganarse la confianza de Lestrade y su respeto.

Aunque eso último era algo que aparentemente Sherlock no notaba, pero Mycroft sí y estaba agradecido de tener a alguien que se preocupara honestamente por su hermano. Sobre todo cuando él tenia tanto trabajo aunque tratándose de Sherlock uno jamás podía relajarse.

Eso hasta que su hermano decidió cambiar de alojamiento y compartir piso con alguien más. La idea le pareció a Mycroft completamente ridícula, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder aguantar vivir con Sherlock, lo quería mucho y todo, pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

Y contra sus propios pronósticos, su hermano encontró una persona con la que compartir no sólo alojamiento, sino también sus profesión, algo que no le había permitido ni siquiera a él. Y cuando conoció a John Watson vio lo que posiblemente viera su hermano, con suéter de lana incluido. Pero vio mucho más de lo que seguramente el médico militar deseaba demostrar.

Vio valor, coraje, agallas, honorabilidad pero por sobre todas esas cosas vio confianza. Una confianza absoluta en un hombre que hacía menos de 24 horas acababa de conocer. Y John Watson se volvió esa persona que Mycroft no estaba seguro de encontrar. Alguien capaz de cuidar de Sherlock y de lograr del detective mucho más de lo que otros habían intentado, incluyéndose y sin proponérselo.

Por esa razón solía _secuestrarlo_ y pedirle ayuda, el buen hombre era incapaz de decir que no, cuando _asuntos de seguridad nacional_estaban inmiscuidos. Las comidas y las frutas eran un precio menor ante la seguridad que tanto Lestrade como Watson cuidaban de su hermanito; aunque éste último se comportara de aquella terrible manera con ambos.

Pero los estimaba, Mycroft lo sabía. Podía verlo a través de las palabras desdeñosas o las cejas levantadas, y si necesita alguna confirmación estaba ese momento. Una sala de espera, de esas que Sherlok odiaba. Un vaso desechable en la mano, con el peor café del mundo, sentado al lado de un alicaído John.

Sin palabras desdeñosas ni poses, estaba ahí simplemente tecleando furiosamente en su teléfono. Lestrade estaba también ahí fingiendo que tenía información nueva para Sherlock, simplemente para dar una palmada cariñosa al hombro de John y preguntar cómo estaba su hermana.

Y ahí estaba tambien él, simplemente porque sabía que el hombre necesitaba apoyo moral y no estaba muy seguro de que su hermano supiera cómo darlo, se había equivocado aparentemente, pero fue ahí mientras esperaban por el diagnóstico de Harriet Watson que Mycroft se dio cuenta, no debía preocuparse demás por Sherlock.

Su hermano se las había arreglado para encontrar gente que lo quería y a quien él quería, por mucho que lo negara, y aquel era un gran peso que ya no debía cargar. Aunque lo seguiría haciendo, después de todo era un hermano mayor, y aquel _era su trabajo_.

**Notas de la autora:**  
>Escrito antes, mucho antes del 2x03 yo aun me rehusó a creer que Mycroft hiciera eso..<p> 


End file.
